Варкрафт (фильм)
600px|center|link= center|300px|link= :Между двумя мирами открывается портал. Одному войску грозит гибель. Другому — полное истребление. Варкрафт (англ. Warcraft: The Beginning) — фэнтезийный приключенческий фильм режиссёра Дункана Джонса по вселенной Warcraft. Blizzard Entertainment впервые объявили о проекте в 2006 году. Съёмки проходили с января по май 2014 года, в прокат картина поступит 25 мая 2016 и, на следующий день, 26 мая 2016 в России. Сюжет Веками неприступные стены Штормграда и магия защищали людей от любых напастей. Но древнее зло, побеждённое и забытое тысячелетия назад, пробудилось. В самом сердце королевства открылся тёмный портал, и раса невиданных существ наводнила земли Азерота. Так начались события, призванные навсегда изменить судьбу этого мира. Производство 2006 — 2008 9 мая 2006 Blizzard Entertainment и Legendary Pictures («Бэтмен: Начало», «300 спартанцев») объявили о создании нового проекта по вселенной Warcraft BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT® AND LEGENDARY PICTURES TO PRODUCE LIVE-ACTION WARCRAFT® MOVIE. Archive.org (архивы сайта Blizzard.com) . Legendary Pictures приобрели права на фильм, и обе компании сосредоточились на том, чтобы перенести знаменитую игру на большой экран. Уве Болл пытался получить место режиссёра, но исполнительный директор Blizzard Пол Сэмс ответил ему: «Мы не станем продавать права на съёмки фильма вам… в особенности вам» Uwe Boll Won’t Ever Be Entering The World Of Warcraft . По словам Майкла Морхейма, сценарий начал писаться ещё во время BlizzCon 2008 World of Warcraft Movie Still on the Horizon? . Крис Метцен отметил, что фильм будет в жанре боевика, он не получит оценки G (фильм демонстрируется без ограничений) или PG (детям рекомендуется смотреть фильм с родителями) Система рейтингов Американской киноассоциации . Warcraft — это не PillowfightCraft (рус. Ремесло боя на подушках) Warcraft Movie Details Revealed At BlizzCon . 2009 — 2011 Выпуск фильма был назначен на 2009 год Warcraft Movie Details Revealed At BlizzCon , однако, позже был перенесён на 2011 Sam Raimi Announces Robert Rodat as Warcraft Film writer . 22 июля 2009 компанией Blizzard Entertainment был объявлен режиссёр фильма Сэм Рэйми назначил Ро, но в июле 2012 он покинул проект из-за съёмок фильма «Оз: Великий и Ужасный» Comic Con 2012 Exclusive: Sam Raimi Won’t Direct the World of Warcraft Movie . В 2010 появились слухи, что филиппинская косплейщица Алодия Госиенгфао, вероятнее всего, будет исполнять главную роль Cosplay Goddess Alodia to be in WoW movie It’s official: Alodia will be on the World of Warcraft movie , но никакие официальные источники никогда это не подтверждали. 2012 В начале 2012 года производство фильма всё ещё не было объявлено, так что его шансы стремительно уменьшались. Во время Comic Con 2011 Крис Метцен объявил, что фильм не мёртв, но более информацией не поделился, сказав, что проект на «стадии лечения» Comic Con: World Of Warcraft Movie Isn't Dead But It's Nowhere Close To Happening . В середине марта 2012 комьюнити-менеджер Blizzard Nethaera сообщила, что фильм «всё ещё на радаре» Тема на официальном форуме: World of Warcraft Movie . Согласно IMDB, сценаристом выступит Крис Метцен. Также упоминался Джесси Вигутоу, но он был убран Варкрафт (2016) (к информации IMDB о планирующихся фильмах следует относится с подозрением, но, как правило, они удаляют ложные сведения, если о таковых сообщают). 2013 Конец 2012 без новостей дал начало плодотворному 2013 году. В конце января 2013 Legendary Pictures объявили, что режиссёром станет Дункан Джонс 'Warcraft' Movie Lands 'Source Code' Director (Exclusive) . Появились надежды, что съёмки всё-таки начнутся. До весны 2013 не поступало никаких крупный новостей, но появилось множество слухов и их подтверждений, что производство фильма, наконец, сдвинулось с места. Предыдущий режиссёр фильма, Сэм Рэйми, объяснил, почему он ушёл из проекта. Прочитав первоначальный сценарий Blizzard, он отказался от него и решил написать свой, вместе с Робертом Родатом, на что Legendary Pictures дали согласие. Blizzard хоть и не были полностью довольны таким решением, но отказывать не стали. Потратив девять месяцев на работу, Рэйми и Робер предложили свою оригинальную историю Blizzard, которую те отвергли. Сценарий нужно было начинать практически с нуля. Команда Рэйми была готова пойти на это, но Blizzard ждать не стали — студия решила обратиться к другому режиссеру. Рэйми высказался, что в задержке фильма виноваты сами Blizzard и их неумелое руководство Sam Raimi Reveals Why He Left WORLD OF WARCRAFT and SPIDER-MAN 4 . Несмотря на все трудности, фильм уже реален. Короткий тизер объявлен на Comic Con 2013 World Of Warcraft Movie Officially Announced With Footage Screened At Comic-Con , съёмки должны стартовать в начале 2014 года World of Warcraft film to shoot in Vancouver . Очень короткий тизер фильма был показан Дунканом Джонсом на Comic Con 2013 в Сан-Диего World Of Warcraft Movie Officially Announced With Footage Screened At Comic-Con . Мало кому посчастливилось его увидеть, и никому не удалось заснять, но в сети появилось его краткое описание: слов очевидцев. :Пустнный пейзаж, много скальных выступов. Боец, закованный в латы, покрытый пылью, пьёт воду из бурдюка. Небо с зелёными оттенками, по нему плывут тёмные облака и сверкают зелёные молнии. Человек бросает бурдюк на землю и со звоном металла вынимает меч из ножен. Он подходит к скелету погибшего солдата и поднимает его щит, а затем бьёт мечом по нему. Возможно, проверяя прочность. Мускулистая зелёная рука (скорее всего орка) появляется в кадре. Существо направляется в сторону бойца. Они начинают бежать друг на друга. Крупный планом показывается орк, бьющий своим молотом по человеку, но тот поднимает щит. Чёрный экран, логотип Warcraft, а затем логотип Blizzard Entertainment. '' Дата выхода назначена на 18 декабря 2015 Legendary Pictures Announces Warcraft Film Release Date: December 18, 2015 . Релиз перенесён на 16 марта 2016. Возможно, это связано с выходом нового эпизода «Звёздных войн» Legendary's 'Warcraft,' Spooked by 'Star Wars,' Moves to 2016 . Выпуск фильма снова решили задержать, на этот раз до 10 июня 2016. Предположительно, чтобы попасть в летний сезон‘Pacific Rim 2’ Pushed Back to Summer 2017 Legendary в Твиттере: «.@Legendary’s WARCRAFT will be in theaters Friday, June 10, 2016. #Summer2016» . На начало декабря 2013 было утверждено несколько актёров: Трэвис Фиммел («Викинги»), Пол Паттон («Миссия невыполнима: Протокол Фантом»), Бен Фостер («Поезд на Юму»), Тоби Кеббелл («Советник») и Роберт Казински («Тихоокеанский рубеж»), а также завершались переговоры с Домиником Купером («Первый мститель: Другая война»). Согласно «Los Angeles Times», финансировать и распространять фильмы Legendary в течение пяти лет, начиная с 2014 года, будет Universal, подразделение NBC Universal Universal Pictures sets 2015 release date for Legendary's 'Warcraft' . 2014 В Ванкувере (Канада) 13 января 2013 начались съёмки фильма, которые проходили пять месяцев, и 23 мая 2014 Дункан Джонс объявил о их завершении. 2015 23 апреля 2015 Legendary Pictures изменили дату выпуска фильма с 11 марта 2016 на 10 июня 2016 Legendary's 'Warcraft,' Spooked by 'Star Wars,' Moves to 2016 . Скорее всего, это было сделано для того, чтобы «Варкарфт» не пересёкся с выходящим 25 марта фильме о Бэтмене и Супермене. На Comic–Con 2015 компания Legendary Pictures анонсировала графическую новеллу-приквел к фильму под названием Warcraft: Bonds of Brotherhood (рус. «''Warcraft: Узы братства»), которая должна была быть выпущена в мае 2016, как раз перед выходом фильма Фильм Warcraft: К фильму будет выпущен приквел в виде комикса «Bonds of Brotherhood» , но позже дату перенесли на 7 июня 2016 Фильм Warcraft: Приквел к фильму в виде комикса «Bonds of Brotherhood» уже можно предзаказать за 24.99$ . Первый трейлер был показан 6 ноября 2015 во время открытия ежегодной выставки BlizzCon 2015 Тизер фильма «Варкрафт» . 2016 Вырезанные сцены После просмотра фильма многие зрители жаловались на скомканность сюжета, быстро сменяющиеся сцены, нераскрытых персонажей. Возникало ощущение, что половину фильма вырезали из финальной версии. Время спустя выяснилось, что так оно и было. В процессе производства картины Legendary Pictures обанкротились и решили сократить «Варкрафт» на 30 минут. Вместо запланированных 150-160 минут зрителям показали лишь 120 Фильм «Варкрафт»: Вырезанные сцены . Материалы Кадры Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 1.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 2.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 3.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 4.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 5.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 6.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 7.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Кадр 8.png Постеры Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Андуином Лотаром.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Гароной.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Гул'даном.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Дуротаном.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Кадгаром.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Ллейном Ринном.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Медивом.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Оргримом Молотом Рока.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Тарьей Ринн.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Черноруком.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Андуином Лотаром 2.png Варкрафт (Фильм) Постер с Дуротаном 2.png Видео Файл:Варкрафт. Дублированный трейлер фильма (2016) Файл:ВАРКРАФТ. (2016) Второй дублированный ролик Файл:Варкрафт (2016). НОВЫЙ РОЛИК - 30 секунд с Суперкубка Файл:ВАРКРАФТ. (2016) ТВ-ролик Заметки Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт фильма *Даты выхода в странах *Статья о фильме «Варкрафт» на Википедии en:Warcraft: The Beginning Категория:Фильмы Категория:Варкрафт (фильм)